The Unexpected Life
by Chalicious
Summary: Somewhat based on LOTR.


Chapter One  
Halloween  
  
As you all know, Halloween is a night to night to go trick or treaty, kids of all ages to dress up and have fun scaring each other, and to go to parties. Well this story is about a girl, Chalia, who like everyone else was getting ready for Halloween. Chalia was getting ready for a Halloween party when her best friend Lisa called."Hey girl, what's up" she said. "I just called to see if you're ready yet?" replied Lisa. "Almost, Erin and mom have been helping me with this corset. Did your mom help you with yours?" said Chalia. "No Rob did, he has stronger hands.too strong if you ask me. I can barely breath" she replied. "Well I still have to do my make up and put the dress on and then I'm done. I'll be there by 10:30pm ok bye." Chalia said. They said goodbye to each other and she did as she said she was going to do, she put her make up on. Finally she put on the dress, they had the bright idea of going as maidens from medieval time. It sounded good at the time but now Chalia was regretting it completely. She finally told her sister to loosen her corset a little for she noticed that she could barely sit down or breath for that matter. So, after about thirty minutes of redoing her corset, she finally felt more comfortable in her costume. Besides, the whole point was to show off her cleavage anyway. Finally it was time to leave for the party. She gave her mom a kiss on her cheek and said goodbye, not knowing it would be her last.  
  
As she arrived at the party roughly around 10:45pm.the streets were now deserted because of the curfew in the area. She had to park down the street because of the other parties going on in the area. There were cars all down the street and on lawns. She began to walk down the slope towards the party when she had this weird feeling that she was being watched. She stopped and looked around. As far as she could see, no one was there. But she could feel their eyes on her.so she picked up the pace and went on to the party. Finally she arrived and immediately saw Lisa. "Finally, you're here. What took you so long?" she asked. "Sorry, replied Chalia, I had to redo my corset, I couldn't sit or breathe, so I had to redo it all over again." "Well at least you're here finally, come on," said Lisa. Chalia looked around at the other people in the room. So many people really went all out for their costumes this year. Some were bought and some looked rented.some were even homemade. She was debating if she should tell Lisa what happened outside but made up her mind not to. She didn't want to make her worry, so she kept her mouth shut. The night went on.she danced, drank, and talked to all her friends. It turned out to be one of the best parties she's been to. It was 3 am and the party finally started to die down. Everyone started to leave and some stayed for they were in no condition to drive that night. Once the last person left, she decided to stay and help clean up. Finally the place looked the way it was supposed to.a clean house. It was 4:30 in the morning when Chalia finally said goodnight."Bye you two, I'll call you when I get home ok so you don't have to worry." So she waved goodbye and made her way to her car. She had completely forgotten about what happened to her earlier. When she was up the street near her car when feeling returned. Something brushed by behind her, she turned, and nothing was there. It happened again and again till she was spinning in circles. It happened one last time and she turned, she was facing someone who she didn't know. He was wearing some kind of robe or cloak of some kind. She couldn't see his face for he was up on the hill down the street. The street lights behind him shown brightly but not enough to light up his face. All she could do was stare at this man. He didn't move or say a single word. He just stood there watching her. She began to walk again slowly but steadily towards her car. Along the way she fumbled with her purse to get her keys out. Then she realized that he was following her, she could hear the footsteps behind her. The faster she went, the faster they went. She finally reached her car and shakily put the key in the door. She was about to turn the keys when something hard hit her.. everything around her went black.  
  
Chapter 2  
Old Friends  
  
Silvan the elf and his friend Pimli, the dwarf, were walking around the woods of Linnoriela. They had promised each other to show one another their homes once the war was over. "Well Pimli, what do you think, aren't these woods beautiful?" asked Silvan. Well if you think they are.they are but I still prefer my mines," replied the dwarf. "Yes, I know Pimli said Silvan, smiling at his friend. How long will you be staying Pimli? Asked the young prince. Oh about two weeks time, probably three. Do you wish me to go? Said Pimli, with a sarcastic voice. Not at all, my friend, not at all. Come, let me show you more, and together Silvan and Pimli went on walking around Linnoriela. Linnoriela was a beautiful place. It looked almost magical, though it was to its people. The woods of Linnoriela were the home to many elves across the lands. Here, elves could come and gain strength in the earth in that area, for it gave them magical powers. There was a glow all around.  
  
They continued walking around, Silvan showed Pimli the Crystal Lake in the center of the woods. They then continued on to the outer parts of the woods. They finally took some rest near the borders of Linnoriela, and took time to eat for the plants were very fruitful. "Well, I must admit, these are beautiful woods Silvan but I still prefer nice hard stone like this rock here." Pimli was seated on top of a large sized bolder that he was admiring. It was a nice large size. "Well I am glad you think its beautiful Pimli. So do you want to... Silvan trailed off. Something was wrong. The trees were speaking to each other, of an intruder, someone who didn't belong. Silvan looked around and searched in the direction the trees were talking about. "What's the matter is there something wrong?" asked Pimli. "I don't have my axe with me." "There's something here that doesn't belong. The trees are speaking to each other about it, come Pimli. What ever it is, it's close." Silvan began to run at full speed in the direction the trees were speaking of, with Pimli not too far behind him. The trees were getting louder the closer Silvan got. Then the trees stopped, Silvan had come upon a small clearing near a small stream. He was transfixed to the spot. Pimli finally caught up with him, out of breathe and asked, "Well.what's wrong? Did you find anything?" Silvan still didn't answer. Pimli looked up at him and then at what Silvan was looking at. Lying on top of one of the flat bedrocks was a girl. They began to walk up to her. She was dressed in a type of maiden's dress. Silvan bent down next to her to see if she was still alive. When he lifted her head, he felt something wet and warm. He looked at his hand and saw blood. She began to stir and woke up. "Look she's waking up," said Pimli. Silvan looked down at her and saw that she was waking up. She was dazed for her eyes kept rolling back into her head. She seemed like she couldn't focus them. Then finally she stared into his eyes, they were gray like a dark storm cloud yet blue around the rim. She slowly brought up her hand to his face and asked, "Are you an angel?" And before Silvan could answer her she passed out. "We need to take her to The Lady, she will know what to do, come Pimli we must hurry, she doesn't have much time." Pimli replied, "I am right behind you." With the girl in his arms, Silvan and Pimli ran back as fast as they could to the center of the woods. They were going to see The Lady, Queen Drielanna, ruler of the elves of Linnoriela.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Lady, Queen Drielanna  
  
Queen Drielanna was ruler of Linnoriela, wisest and fairest of them all, her hair was rich, golden and radiant like the light of the brightest star touched it. She has been their queen for over five thousand years yet, still looks like no older than thirty years old. Her beauty is reflected in everything around her, she was proud, strong and self-willed. But she was noble, generous, and from her earliest years, she had a marvelous gift of insight into minds of others, but she judged with mercy and understanding. Her husband, Lord Helios, has been by her side almost since the very beginning when Linnoriela was created. He was a tall and muscular, built to be a warrior. He had just entered their chambers when he noticed that something was wrong. "What is it, what do you see?" he asked. Queen Drielanna was looking down at a bowl of water when she looked up at him. "The trees have found something, they have been speaking to me. I am trying to see what it is but I can not, my vision is clouded for some reason," she replied. He asked, "Did you send someone to check it out?" He came right beside her, "No, not yet, I was about." suddenly there was a knock on the door. Helios went quickly to see who it was. It was Palion, one of their servants, bowing "My Lord, Silvan and his friend Pimli have found someone, a girl. They found her at the edge of our borders. She needs the Lady's help, for she has a severe head wound." "Show me where she is Palion," replied Drielanna. Bowing once more, Palion took them both to where Silvan was with the girl.  
  
Silvan placed her on a bed in one of the guest bedrooms below the Queen's home. It was located on the bottom of the great tree, Riela; the White Palace was located on top to over look the whole forest. "Do you think she'll be all right Silvan, I mean do you think the Lady can save her?" asked Pimli. He felt sorry for the lass. "I hope so my friend. Who could have done this to her? She looks important, her clothes are of a new style I have never seen before. Where do you suppose she comes from?" replied Silvan. And just before Pimli could answer, Queen Drielanna came in with Lord Helios. "Tell me everything Silvan," she asked, "where did you find her?" He told her about how he was showing Pimli the woods when he heard the trees talking to each other about something new in the forest that didn't belong and ho they found her near a stream on top of a large flat bolder. While he was explaining, she was looking the girl over. The only damage she could see was to the head. Palion came over with a bowl of water and some bandages. She cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around her head. She stood up and told the others to back away. Drielanna stood there with her arms out stretched over the girl's body and began to recite a small spell. "May the gift of our people heal this poor child, bring her back to the light." Suddenly, Drielanna's hands began to glow; it looked like golden dust was surrounding them. She brought them down and touched the girl's forehead. Silvan and the others watched as the girl whole body began to slowly glow, and then she went back to normal. Silvan noticed that she was breathing more deeply now, but she was still unconscious. "Is she all right My Lady?" he asked. "I believe so, all we can do is wait and see when she wakes up. Come, let's let her rest." She covered the girl with a blanket and left the room with the others. She ordered Palion to have someone keep an eye on her and to change her bandages when ever it needed changing. The only thing Silvan could think of was who could this girl be.  
  
Chapter 4  
Awakening  
  
Everyday for the past five days Silvan would stop by the girls room to see if she had awaken at all, but only to be disappointed by finding out that she hadn't. Even Queen Drielanna would inquire about her well being from time to time. She couldn't understand why she was still asleep. She came down to check up on her to find Silvan at her door. "Any news yet Silvan," she asked. Quickly he turned and bowed low."Queen Drielanna, I did not know you were there. She still has not awakened. Is there nothing more we can do for her? They walked into the room, Drielanna answered, "We have done all we can for her Silvan. It is now all up to her to wake. Come let us leave her be, besides I would like to talk to you. Let's go and sit outside the room. "Yes, I would like that very much," answered Silvan. He held out an arm, which she took, and they left the room. They had left the door open to let in some fresh air and went to sit down. "So Silvan, how are things? Have you heard from your father yet," asked Drielanna? "Yes actually, replied Silvan, I received a letter this morning. He sends his greetings. They have finally reclaimed the woods of our people. They have driven out the remaining orcs that were left after the war." She returned with "That is good to hear." "Yes I know, he said, for years they have infested our lands and now that the war is over and their numbers are few, we were able to beat them and drive them out." Queen Drielanna noticed that he wasn't to pleased, "I take it you wanted to help get rid of them" she asked him. He wasn't sure how to answer, "Well, yes I wanted to be there when they did it. To pay them back for what they did to my people." Silvan trailed off. He stood up and went to look at the girl sleeping again. Drielanna could sense the anger swelling in his heart. "Do not blame yourself for your mother's death Silvan. It wasn't your fault that she was captured. It wasn't your fault she was killed," Drielanna finished. Silvan tuned around, anger in his eyes, "If I hadn't run away that day she still would be alive, they wouldn't have captured her, tortured and killed her." Tears started to stream down his face. "You cannot keep blaming yourself for what happened," she continued on. "You need to remember the good times you two had together. This anger you have will take control over your life and your heart. Remember, your mother loved you very much Silvan." Silvan turned again towards the girl in the bed. He wiped the tears from his face and returned to sit next to Queen Drielanna. "Thank you, Queen Drielanna for listening." "I am always here if you need me Silvan, remember that," replied Drielanna. Silvan smiled. "Thank you, I will remember." They sat there talking about everything, about Silvan's journey with Pimli, and his other companions.  
Meanwhile back in the room, the girl was beginning to toss and turn. She was dreaming the same dream she's been having, it was like it was replying over and over. It was always pitch black with a light far off in the distance. Every time she would run to it only to get pulled back further into the darkness. An evil laugh echoed throughout the darkness all around her. "Heheh, your mine, no one can help you here." Finally she woke, her eyes wide, she looked around at her surroundings. She still couldn't focus on anything for the pain from her head made it hard for her. She sat up to try to get a better look at where she was; the room was fairly large and spacious. It was beautiful; she had never seen furniture like that before. With the small amount of strength she had she stood up, swaying a little she began to walk to the door. She stopped a few times for the pain in her head was unbearable. Holding her head, she continued to walk to the door. Before she reached the opening, she saw him.her angel, she strained her eyes to make sure it was him. She reached out to him with her hands but the pain was too much. She stumbled forward and caught herself on the door. And there their eyes met once again. "My angel?" she barely said. She tried to reach out for him but fell short for she passed out once again. Silvan and Drielanna were talking when they both heard a noise come fro the girls room. Silvan looked over and there she was, their eyes met. He heard her voice again calling him angel. Just then, she began to fall and right before she hit the floor, Silvan had caught her.  
  
Chapter 5  
Who is She?  
  
"She has awakened finally," said Silvan. "Yes she has," replied Drielanna, "but she is still weak. What was that she called you.angel was it?" He lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. "Yes", he replied. When I found her she asked if I was an angel. Before I could answer her she passed out." They covered her with the blanket and stayed by her side. "I see, well at least we know that she is all right. She is still a little weak and I take she is still in pain." Drielanna looked around and found no medicine. Right then Palion came in the room with a box. "My Lady, has she awakened yet?" Drielanna replied, "Yes but she collapsed once again. Do you have any medicine for her?" "Yes, right here in this box. I noticed we gave her the last bit last night and I've made some more for here. Here, it is just about time for her to take it," answered Palion. He handed her a phial from the box and helped Drielanna give the girl the medicine. They took her bandages off and looked at her wound. The cut finally completely healed. They set her down and waited for the medicine to take affect, for the girl was running a fever. Silvan was the first to break the silence. "Do you think she will wake up anytime soon? I am very interested in knowing her name and where she is from." Queen Drielanna wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking at the girl, trying to peer into her mind but all she could see was blackness. She closed her eyes, so to concentrate harder, and what she saw scared her so much she jumped up and left the room.  
Silvan looked after her and went after her. "My Lady, he called out, what did you see?" She stopped and turned to face him. "Silvan, she replied, I saw.nothing. I saw no memories, just darkness. And there was a voice; it was." she was cut off. Palion shouted from the doorway of the room, "She's waking my Queen." She and Silvan hurried back into the room. She stopped Silvan at the door and went up to the bed. The girl was trying to open her yes. "It's all right, said Drielanna, Your safe now." The girl looked at her... "Where am I?" "Your in the house of Riela, below the White Palace," answered Drielanna. The girl began to focus on Drielanna's face. She had never seen a face so sweet and beautiful before. She sat up and asked, "Who are you? How did I get here?" "My name is Drielanna, Queen of the elves of Linnoriela. Silvan found you on our borders wounded." "Who? Elves? Where?" the girl asked, still obviously confused. Drielanna signaled for Silvan to come over. "Hello," he said. I was the one who found you." She looked up at him, "You.its you. I thought you were.I thought I was dead. What happened to me, how did I end up there?" "We were going to ask you that same question. What is your name my dear?" asked Drielanna. The girl looked at them not knowing what to say, "My name? I.can't, my name, I can't remember my name!" She started to panic. She couldn't remember anything. As hard as she tried she couldn't remember anything about her life or what she did when she was sixteen, nothing came to mind. "You can't remember anything, where you're from, or how you ended up there," asked Silvan. She nodded no and began to panic even more, more so that she started to hyperventilate. They tried to calm her down but it just wouldn't work. Palion quickly mixed a few herbs with some cool water and handed her the cup. "Drink this as fast as you can," said Palion. With Drielanna's help she drank it all. Immediately it took affect, she slowly began to calm down and then she began to sway a little. Palion caught her, placed her back on the bed. She was back to sleep. "That was quick thinking Palion." "Thank you my Queen. I think we should let her rest for a while. She should wake in an hour or two," he replied. Drielanna nodded and took Silvan by the hand and led him out leaving Palion with the girl. She closed the door behind her and turned to Silvan who was pacing back and forth. Silvan stopped, looked at Drielanna and spoke, "She can't remember anything, not even her own name." "I know, I guess the blow to her head or what ever had happened to her must have done it. Silvan, I saw nothing. She really can't remember anything. The only thing I found was the vision of you. I take it, it was when you found her." Silvan looked at her and asked, "You said you heard a voice." Drielanna looked away before looking back at him and answering him "There was a voice in her head, it was.laughing." "Laughing?" asked Silvan. "Yes, an evil laugh but I don't know where it came from. I need more time with her to find out. Hopefully when she wakes she will be calmer." Replied Drielanna. "Yes", said Silvan, "I hope so too. Well, I will come back soon. I have left Pimli by himself these past few days. If you will excuse me my Lady." "Of course Silvan, I think I will stay here a while longer." He bowed and left her. Drielanna waited a while before going inside the room to join Palion. "What is going on in her mind?" she thought to herself. She took the seat next to the bed and waited for the girl to wake again.  
  
Chapter 6  
A Name  
  
Silvan found Pimli just coming out of his room, "I am so sorry my friend. I didn't mean to be late. For you see the girl we found finally woke up." Pimli smiled, "And how is she? I hope well, did you find out the lasses name yet?" "No," Silvan replied. "There's a problem, she can't remember who she is or where she's from." "Are you serious?" asked Pimli. "Yes I am," replied Silvan. Pimli slumped, "Poor girl. Not even being able to know her own name." Pimli looked up at Silvan. He looked as if he wasn't even paying attention. Pimli cleared his throat loudly, yet still Silvan was deep in thought. He wondered what he could be thinking.. it must be that girl. He cleared his throat one ore time and gave Silvan a nudge. "What? Oh I'm sorry Pimli, I was just thinking what we could call her, to give her a name. Just until we find out her real name when she remembers her own." "Hmm, that is a good idea, anything yet?" asked Pimli. "I have a few but none that deem for her," replied Silvan. "Well how about Prunella," asked Pimli proudly? Silvan looked down at Pimli and started to laugh. Pimli just stood there staring at him, wondering why he was laughing. Pimli started to get angry, so angry he knocked Silvan down. "Why are you laughing? That was my mothers name," snarled Pimli. Silvan finally composed himself and sat up, "I am sorry for that outburst, please forgive me Pimli." Silvan sat there on the ground smiling at Pimli who was still upset. "Oh get up Silvan, lets see you do better, but I doubt that," replied Pimli. Silvan got up and sat down on a nearby bench. Pimli came up and sat next to him, "So, who's with her now?" he asked. "Queen Drielanna," answered Silvan, "She's hoping she can learn more from her when she wakes." Pimli turned to him confused, "I thought you said she woke up, she's asleep again?" "Oh I forgot to mention, when she found out that she couldn't remember anything, she to panic. Palion gave her something and it put her back to sleep." "I guess it was all too much for her the poor girl," replied Pimli. "Yes it was, now Queen Drielanna waiting for her to wake up again. I just hope this time she can stay calm. So my friend, what do you want to do today?" asked Silvan. "Well," replied Pimli, "You were going to show me the underground caves you said that were here. I have been waiting all week." Silvan looked sideways at him, "All right let's go." They went to get some lanterns and left to the caves.  
Meanwhile, Drielanna was waiting patiently for the girl to wake up. About an hour had past. There was a knock at the door, "Who is it," Drielanna asked. The door opened and it was Helios. "How is she?" he asked as he walked up to the bed. "She has awakened finally. But there is a problem. She can't remember anything, who she is or where she comes from." Drielanna turned back to the sleeping girl. "There's something else, isn't there Drielanna?" Helios saw the concern on her face.in her eyes. "Did you read her?" he asked. She turned and answered, "Yes, there was nothing but darkness and." she trailed off. He bent down in front of her. "And?" Drielanna looked at him, "there was a voice inside her head, a laughter that scared me. It sounded so evil." Before Helios could say anything the girl began to wake up again. He stood up and waited. She opened her eyes and saw Drielanna first. "It's true then, I am really here. This isn't a dream." Tears began to fall. "Please try to stay calm. Are you hungry? We have some bread and some fruit here for you." "Yes I am actually," replied the girl. Wiping the tears away and sitting up she asked, "How long was I asleep. Was I asleep long?" "You were asleep for about five days. We were getting worried you would never wake again. Oh this is my husband, Helios." Drielanna said while handing her the plate of food. She smiled at him and ate the food in silence, more like scarfed it down. She ate everything off the plate, including the loaf of bread. She gulped down all the water in the pitcher as well. When she was finished, she sat back completely stuffed. "I'm glad to see you have a healthy appetite," Drielanna said while removing the plate. The girl laughed, "And it is good to see you laugh as well," replied Drielanna with a smile. The girl giggled and said, "Thank you for the food, I guess I was really hungry." "How is your head?" asked Helios. She looked up at him, he sure was tall she thought. "Um, well I have a little pain like a headache, but it's not as bad as before," she replied. She just noticed that the bandage that was on her head was gone. She touched her head and looked at Drielanna confused. "I thought." she was cut off by a knock on the door. Helios strode over to the door and reached it in three easy strides. He opened the door and found Pimli and Silvan on the other side. "May we come in?" asked Pimli. Helios stepped back and allowed them to enter. "Ah she is awake I see," said Silvan with a smile. She began to blush, "Yes, I am. I was just about to ask about my bandage when you knocked on the door." "Oh that," replied Silvan. "Well when I found you, you had a very nasty cut behind your head, like you were hit pretty hard by something. But the wound has healed now." She reached up to touch the back of her head, it was still swollen but the cut was closed. Pimli started to look around at everyone somewhat annoyed. "Well since no one here want to introduce me, I will do it myself. Well little lady I am Pimli the dwarf." "Nice to meet you Pimli, I'm." she trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say. "It's all right, I know about your memory. Silvan and I were talking about giving you a new name, for the meantime that is, till you get your memory back." Pimli took the opportunity to see if she would like his name for her. "How do you feel about Prunella?" he asked beaming at her. She smiled, "That's a beautiful name." "See, she likes it. What is your name for her Silvan?" asked Pimli. Silvan looked down at his friend then at her. He stared at her with such an entrancing stare that she couldn't look away. Their eyes were locked on each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Alasse Arnatuile" replied Silvan. Drielanna and Helios just smiled, "I think that's the perfect name. Don't you agree Helios," asked Drielanna. "Yes," he replied, "I think it suits her." They were still staring at each other when she came back and heard Queen Drielanna and Lord Helios, "Um, what does it mean?" She looked from face to face expecting and answer but only received smiles. "It means Sleeping Beauty," replied Silvan. Pimli looked up to him, "All right, you did better."  
  
Chapter 7  
Washing Up  
  
Silvan found it hard to look her in the eyes again, "Well Pimli, I think it's time for us to leave." He grabbed Pimli by his shoulder and dragged him out. "But we just got he.RE!" replied Pimli as he was being taken away. She laughed again, "Bye, it was nice to meet you Pimli," she said yelling out to him before the door closed. But it reopened and his head popped back in, "It was a pleasure to met you as." A hand came over his mouth. It pulled his head back outside and closed the door. Drielanna, Helios and the girl laughed. "So, shall we call you Alas for short then," asked Helios. She smiled widely and replied, "Yes that would be fine." "Good, well Alas, Drielanna, I must go now. I have some things to attend to. I hope soon I see you up and about Alasse Arnatuile." He bowed to them both and left the room. Drielanna looked after hi as he left the room then returned her attention to Alas." So, would you like to take a bath? There's still a little blood in your hair we couldn't get out." "That sounds wonderful actually," replied Alas. "All right then," replied Drielanna. "I will get someone to prepare it for you." She stood up and went towards the door. "Thank you Queen Drielanna, for everything you have done for me," said Alas who was still sitting in bed. "Your very welcome," replied Drielanna. "I am glad you're all right." She smiled and left the room. She found a few servants and told them to heat up some water for her and to prepare her bath. They bowed and did what she commanded. She walked towards the steps to go up to the palace above when she found Silvan sitting alone with his face in his hands. She walked over to him and sat down. "I can't believe I did that back there and now, Pimli's mad at me," spoke Silvan through his hands. Drielanna laughed a soft laugh, "That was quite a show you gave us back there. She enjoyed it actually, so did I and Helios." He looked up from his hands smiling a half-hearted smile. "Why did you leave Silvan, if I may ask?" said Drielanna. "I don't know," he replied. "After I gave her the name, I felt out of place calling her that. I was going to call her something else but when I looked into her eyes it just.came out." He looked at and saw the smile she had on her face. "What?" he asked her. She smiled and stood up, "I believe you have finally started to like someone Silvan, even if it is a mortal. Well I must go. I will see you at dinner." Silvan stood up and bowed before she left to go upstairs. He stood there listening to her words over and over again in his head. "Like someone.humph. How can I like her, I don't even know her," he said to himself standing. He remembered when he found her, what she called him.angel. He sat back down and thought about that days events when Pimli came up to him. "Well what do you have to say for yourself pulling me away like that in front of the girl and in from of Queen Drielanna no less." Pimli stood there waiting for an answer. "I am sorry again old friend, it won't happen again," replied Silvan. Pimli made a small noise of acceptance and sat down next to him. "So when's dinner, I'm starving." Silvan laughed and said, "Soon my friend, soon. Come, we must wash up for we will be joining Lord Helios and Lady Drielanna for dinner. I hope you brought your best suit." Pimli stood up and said, "This is my best suit." Silvan was about to laugh but knew better not to, "All right then, but you still need to wash up a bit. You got a little dirty down in those caves." "All right, all right let's go," replied Pimli. So they left to their rooms to freshen up.  
Alas was fumbling with the long sleeves of her nightgown when a knock on the door came, "Come in." The door opened and six tall elves came in with buckets of steaming hot water. They all headed to the other room where the tub was located. An elf maiden came in last and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Linala, one of the queens servants. I am here to help you in anyway I can." Nice to meet you Linala, I'm.well I hope I pronounce this right, Alasse Arnatuile, Alas for short." Linala smiled and replied, "Yes you pronounced it just right Alas. Well let me go check on your bath and see if it's ready for you. Queen Drielanna and Lord Helios wishes for you to join them for dinner tonight." Before Linala turned to go Alas reached for her hand, "Wait, um they want me there, but.but I have nothing to wear. So far that I know of I have this over sized nightgown. Is this what they found me in? Linala laughed softly, "No it isn't. When Prince Silvan brought you here, you were wearing a dress. We removed you from it, washed it and put it away for you till you woke up." Alas released her hand, "Thank you, I was worried I had to go to dinner like this." Linala smiled and went into the other room. Alas sat there waiting when something occurred to her.Prince Silvan! He was a prince, royalty. She sat there in a bit of shock. Linala came back in the room and saw her face, "What's wrong, are you in pain?" "Huh, oh no, um you said Prince Silvan before right?" "Yes Prince Silvan of the wood-elves of Malickor." "Oh, wait your.your elves?" Alas asked confused. "Yes, didn't you know?" replied Linala as she sat down next to her. "Um I think I did, well Queen Drielanna said something about it but I didn't catch on, I was sort of panicking at the time." "You really don't remember anything do you?" asked Linala. Alas looked down at her hands that barely came out of the sleeves, "No I.I can't remember." Linala saw the pain in her face, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound so bad. Please forgive me." Alas looked up and smiled, "It's all right. I've finally accepted that I'm going to be this way for a while." "Well, with the queens help maybe you can get your memory back sooner," said Linala. She turned and saw the other leave the room. "Well it looks like your bath is ready. Come, I will show you where everything is. Can you walk or do you need help?" she asked. Alas thought about it and tried to stand. Linala stood herself, to ready herself if she needed to catch her. "Well so far so good," replied Linala. "Yes," said Alas, "so far, lets try walking now." She took a few steps towards the other room. She was doing fine till a wave of dizziness came. She began to sway; Linala immediately grabbed a hold of her arm and kept her steady. Alas shook her head and said, "I don't think the medicine they gave me has worn off yet." "I guess not," replied Linala, "come I'll help you there, then I believe you can do the rest." "Thank you Linala," said Alas. "Your welcome Alas." They entered the room; there was this large tub in the middle of the room. It was beautiful; the room was almost as large as the other with the bed but smaller. She set her down on a chair and showed her where everything was. "If you need anything just call for me. I will be in the other room tiding up." Linala smiled and closed the door behind her. Alas fumbled with the sleeves again trying to get her hands to escape from the length of them to unbutton the front. "Who ever this belongs to has really long arms. Oh forget it, I'll just take it off over my head," she said to herself. So she took the nightgown off and everything underneath and testes the water. It was very hot. Slowly she stepped in till she was all the way in. She let out a deep sigh of relief and enjoyed the moment. She could hear a sweet sound coming from the high window. She could also hear Linala in the other room, so she hurried for she had to get ready for dinner. She sunk herself below the water to get her hair wet. Popping back up, she looked around for what Linala told her was a form of soap. She opened the jar and found small beads inside, spilled some in her hand and put the jar back down. "This is soap?" she said to herself. She shrugged and sprinkled some on her hair and began to work it in. Immediately it began to lather up, she couldn't believe that those pebbles did this. She finished her hair and moved on to the rest of her body and dunked herself again and washed out her hair. Alas came back up breathing for air. Linala knocked on the door, "Is everything all right?" she asked. Wiping the water from her eyes she replied, "Yes almost done." "All right, there's a robe for you on the chair," said Linala from the other room. "Thank you," said Alas back. She looked and felt the plug t let the water go down the drain and found it in the very middle. It was pretty big, so big she had to use both hands to unplug it. Quickly the water drained and she stood, got out and went for the robe. Again it was too be for her but it was all she had and was grateful for it. "I'm done Linala," she called out. The door opened and she came in, "Well I just found out that not only will you be dining with Queen Drielanna and Lord Helios but also Prince Silvan and the master dwarf Pimli. "Really?" Alas hadn't expected that. "That's great," she replied. "Bur I must admit I'm really not hungry, I mean I just ate all that food." She sat down on a chair that was in front of the mirror. "So you wish not to go?" asked Linala. Alas quickly responded, "Yes I would, I'll still go. I mean how many people like me get the opportunity to have dinner with a Queen and a King.as well as a Prince?" Linala laughed at the thought, "Not many believe me." Alas smile quickly vanished when she saw herself in the mirror. She pulled back the sleeves and play with her hair, she finally gave up. "Would you like me to style it for you Alas? Asked Linala. Alas lit up with a beaming smile, "Oh yes, would you please?" "Of course, I am here to help." Replied Linala. She worked on her hair and styled it so that it was down and out of her face. They then moved onto the dress. They took all the pieces and spread them on the bed. "I've been meaning to ask you what this is," Linala held out a piece of the outfit for her to see. "We found it under the dress tied somewhat tightly." "Oh I know what that is but.oh I can't believe I can't remember what a corset is. That's it.it's a corset." Alas was happy, she finally remembered something. "Well then," replied Linala "Let's get you dressed shall we. I remember how they go so I'll just give you piece by piece." Alas nodded and she accepted the first piece Linala gave her.  
  
Chapter 8  
An Escort  
  
After about half an hour of pulling and tugging and buttoning up, she was finally done. She turned to see herself in the mirror and saw that her chest was pushed up to under her chin. She tried to push them down but still her breast would just pop back up. She even tried to bring the dress up and over to cover her bare chest. Linala came in and saw her fumbling with the dress. "What's wrong?" she asked. Alas turned to her, "This dress didn't shrink did it, I mean I wasn't showing this much. um chest?" She turned back to the mirror still trying to push them down again, but still there they were. Linala smiled, "Well," she said, "It didn't shrink, that's how the dress looked like when we found you." She walked back into the other room to get something. "I can't believe I wore this on purpose. What possessed me to where something so. revealing? I guess I have to go to dinner like this. What do you think Linala, you think I can pull it off, going to dinner with my arms crossed over my chest like this?" she asked giggling. She turned and saw Linala at the door holding out what looked like a folded up wrap. She unwrapped it and came up her and wrapped Alasse's shoulders. "There, that should do it and it will keep you warm." Alas turned and hugged her. "Thank you Linala, you've helped me out so much this past hour." That hug took Linala completely by surprise. "You're welcome. All right sit down, I believe I have a necklace that you can wear." Alas sat down smiling the biggest smile she could manage and waited.  
  
Pimli was waiting impatiently for Silvan to finish. Finally after five more minutes, he came out of his room. "It's about time, I've been waiting for almost a half hour," said Pimli. "Sorry, we elves take great pride in our appearance," replied Silvan. "Shall we go?" Pimli began walking, mumbling something of great pride. "Hmph," said Pimli. They made it to the stairs and went up. They were greeted by Palion, "Good evening Prince Silvan and Master Pimli. Queen Drielanna and Lord Helios are waiting for you in the Great Hall. She has asked me to get the girl Alas." Silvan was glued to the spot unable to say a word. He hadn't expected to see her at dinner. Pimli looked up at him and turned to Palion. "Actually would it be all right if I get her?" he asked eagerly. "It would give me a chance to know her better." Palion looked at Silvan and replied, "Of course, that is fine by me." Pimli turned and hurried away so that if Silvan tried to stop him he wouldn't be able to catch him. Silvan finally came to his senses, and asked Palion a question, "Who else will be joining us?" Palion replied, "Just you three and Lord Helios and the Lady. Well shall we?" Palion stepped back showing Silvan the way. Palion bowed and left him at the entrance. "Hello everyone." He said as he walked in. "Ah, just on time Silvan." Said Drielanna as she went to welcome him in. She looked around behind him, "Where is Pimli? "Oh he went to go get Alasse. He was quite eager actually." Replied Silvan. "I didn't think she would be joining us." "Oh well, I thought it would be nice to have her with us, don't you agree?" she looked at him side ways, watching the way he reacted. "But of course. It's good to get her moving and out of bed," he replied. She smiled and sat down, "Well then, I guess we wait for Pimli's return." A servant came over and handed them each a glass of wine, "Yes, for the both of them," replied Silvan.  
  
Pimli hurried down the stairs and made his way to her room. He was about to knock when he remembered to fix his appearance. He straightened up, dusted off his suit, and made sure his hair and beard was just right. Finally he knocked, inside Linala went to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw nothing. Pimli cleared his throat catching her attention. "I am here to bring Alasse to dinner. Is she ready?" asked Pimli standing as tall as he could for a dwarf. Linala smiled and answered, "Yes she is, do come in Master Pimli." "Thank you," replied Pimli. He came in and looked around for her. Linala closed the door behind him, "She'll be right out." She walked over to the other door and knocked, "Are you ready, there's someone here to take you to dinner." "Oh all right, I'm coming out," replied Alas. The door opened and there she was. Pimli forgot why he was there for she looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back out of her face except for one strand that lay playfully over her right brow. Pimli had forgotten that that was the dress they found her in. "I'm glad you're my escort for this evening," said Alas with a smile. Pimli was brought back to earth, "Huh, oh yes. I am here to take you to dinner. Shall we go?" He held out an arm for her to take. Her smile wide, she accepted it gladly. Before they were out the door she turned and waved goodbye to Linala. "Enjoy your dinner," she called out to them and the door closed. They walked towards the stairs. Elves around them stopped to stare at the pair and smile. She bent down to talk to him, "Pimli, does everyone know about me?" "Yes, actually," he replied. "When we found you, the trees were speaking to each other and it got back to them." "Oh, all right," she replied. It didn't quite hit her yet till she ran it over in her head. She stopped frozen to the spot in front of the stairs, "What's wrong, are you feeling ill?" asked Pimli. "Did you say the trees were speaking.to each other?" she asked in a shocking voice. "Yes, well it's more of a moaning sound if I must say. These are strange woods. Very magical actually," replied Pimli. She stood there taking it all in, moaning trees, magical woods.where was she, she thought to herself. Pimli extended his arm again with a smile of reassurance and they went up the stairs. Palion was waiting for them at the top. "Welcome to the White Palace Alasse, I am Palion, we met before. I hope your feeling better." "Yes I am, thank you for asking," she replied. "Well then, follow me please and I will take you to the others." Palion turned and walked towards the Great Hall with them following. She looked around taking in all the beauty of the Palace. It was like it was glowing somehow. She had so many questions but kept them to herself for now. Hopefully later she can talk with Linala.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dinner  
  
They finally arrived, "The Lady Alasse and the Master Dwarf Pimli are here Queen Drielanna," announced Palion. Silvan quickly stood up. "Finally you have arrived Alas, how are you feeling?" asked Drielanna. "I feel much better now, thank you," replied Alas. "You look lovely this evening Alas," said Helios as he came up to her. "Thank you, actually Linala helped me out. She did my hair and gave me the wrap and jewelry to wear. I owe her for all the help she has given me these past few hours." Drielanna smiled, "Well, I'm glad she was able to help you." Silvan came up and bowed slightly, "I am sorry fro before." "It's all right, it was funny actually," replied Alas. Silvan smiled, Pimli was waiting for them to say dinner was ready. Queen Drielanna smiled down to him, "I hope you are all hungry, dinner is ready." "Ah yes, finally let's eat.my lady, shall I escort you?" He held out his arm for Alas, which she took great fully. "Yes please," she replied. She smiled at Pimli then together they followed Queen Drielanna with Lord Helios. They entered a beautiful hall with a large pearly white table in the middle. A servant came up to take her wrap, "Is it all right if I keep it?" she asked. "Of course you can my lady," replied the servant and went back to his place. She sat down next to Pimli, while Silvan sat across from her and Queen Drielanna and Lord Helios were at each end of the table. Servants filled the room with plates of food ready to be served. She was amazed at how much food they had brought out for them, she honestly didn't know where to begin. They filled her glass with a very sweet smelling liquid she took as wine. The smell filled her head, she hadn't even tasted it and it was already affecting her. Lord Helios raised his glass, "A toast to our new quest Alas, may she get well soon." "Aye," replied Pimli and swallowed down the whole glass of wine. He smiled and poured himself another hoping there would be another toast. Alas took a sip and to her amazement, it didn't taste like wine.more sweet like candy than wine. She saw Pimli put a small appetizer on his plate with a big smile, "These are really good, you must try one," said Pimli. "Oh, all right.what are they?" she asked while taking one herself. "Ah, it has fish, cheese, meat.and a few other things in a creamy sauce that is very delicious," replied Pimli. "It's his favorite so we have them make it just for him.it's an acquired taste really," said Silvan. Alas looked at him then back at the appetizer and finally back at Pimli who was already began eating his. She looked down at it and decided to try it, she had to be polite. So she grabbed her fork and knife and cut a piece of it and held it up in front of her. "It's food right?" she thought to herself and put it in her mouth. What se tasted was one of the most disgusting things. She wanted so much to spit it out and wash her mouth out but she kept herself composed and continued to chew. Everyone at the table watched her eat it. Silvan sat there with his mouth open in shock that she was really eating it as well as Lord Helios. Pimli was smiling and taking another for him to eat, "My mother used to make these for me when I was a wee lad." She closed her eyes and swallowed vowing to never eat another bite of that thing ever again. While Pimli wasn't looking she gulped down the wine trying to wash out the taste. Both Helios and Silvan laughed, they couldn't believe she ate something they both knew would make a grown man be sick to his stomach. Alas did a twitch with her head and shook herself. She looked over at Pimli who was now talking to Drielanna and turned to look at Silvan. She looked down at the rest of the thing and looked back at Silvan what was smiling at her. She scrunched up her nose and nodded no. He laughed so hard that it got Pimli's attention, "What are you laughing at.did I miss a joke? Pimli looked at Alas, "Well, you liked it didn't you? Well her have some more." He lifted the plate for her to take more."NO! I mean I'm still working on this one and I really want to leave room for the rest of the food here. But I'll take you up on that offer after I finish this one all right?" said Alas hoping he bought what she just said. "All right, I'll leave the plate right here," replied Pimli with a smile. This time instead of following Pimli she followed Lord Helios. He grabbed a plate and leaned over to her and whispered, "I believe you will find this much better tasting." Her smile wide, she gladly accepted some. They looked like potato balls. She cut one open and took a bite hoping it wouldn't be as bad as the other piece of food on her plate. And actually, he was right, it was very good. They were stuffed potato balls with chicken inside. They knew she liked it for she finished the two she first got and watched her get more. Everyone now was eating and enjoying dinner. She had tried everything twice except for the appetizer Pimli loved so much. She was completely full. She slumped back and couldn't eat another bite. "Do you have room for dessert Alasse?" asked Drielanna. "Um actually no I don't, I'm sorry I am quite full," she replied giggling. "I am too, I don't think I will be having any either" declared Helios. The servants cleared the table and brought out the dessert for Drielanna, Silvan and two for Pimli. "Well do you have any plans for tomorrow Alas?" asked Helios. She looked around and nodded no. "Well then, we need to have someone give you a tour of our beautiful woods.but whom?" he looked over at Silvan who was busy eating his dessert, and lightly kicked him under the table. "Oh yes," replied Silvan. "I would be honored to take you around, that is if you would have me.as you guide." "And me as well," replied Pimli as he finished his first serving of dessert and moving on to his second. She smiled, "Yes that would be very nice, thank you." "Then it's settled, tomorrow you three can explore the area," said Drielanna. "I'll have someone fix you a basket of food." "Shall we move to the balcony?" Helios stood and walked over to Drielanna and helped her up. Pimli did the same for Alas.beating Silvan to it every time. They walked over to the left and walled on the balcony, it was amazingly large, about twenty people could be there and still have room to walk around. Drielanna and Helios sat down. Alas was about to but she wanted to look out from the edge of the balcony. It was truly a magical site to see. There was a glow below radiating all around through a small open area above. She could see crystals lighting the way up all the stairs that spiraled around every tree. There were lights up in the trees as well. She marveled at the way they lived in the trees. Silvan came up and stood beside her, "Beautiful isn't it?" "Yes quite breath taking," she replied. "Alas come join us," called Drielanna. "I take it you call her Alas for short then," asked Silvan. "Yes, though she will always be Alasse Arnatuille to us, well for short we're calling her Alas," replied Helios. Alas giggled and went to join them. They talked about the day's events and about the day she had arrived. She was about to ask a question, when suddenly a sharp pain came from the back of her head. She gave a little cry of pain and grabbed the back of her head. "Helios." said Drielanna as she held her hand out to him. "I'll go get Palion," he replied as he got up. Another wave of pain came this time the pain was worse than before. Grabbing her head with both hands, she cried out. The pain was unbearable. Neither of them knew what to do, this was so unexpected. "Make it stop," cried Alas. Drielanna came up to her and tried to help her and to keep her still. The moment she touched her a vision came to her. It was like she was taken inside Alasse's mind. Everything around her was black, she turned and starring back at her were eyes in the darkness. The eyes began to advance.laughter surrounded her from all around. Small but faint she could hear someone call her name. She began to run.the faster she went the faster the eyes chased after her. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of running she was brought back.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Bed Time  
  
Drielanna looked around shaking. Helios was holding her while Palion took care of Alasse. "What happened Drielanna?" asked Helios. "When we got here you were in a trance of some sort. Are you alright?" Drielanna looked at him then at Alasse, "I.I can't explain.I saw." she wanted to tell him but couldn't put it into words. Helios could see she was really shaken up by what she saw. "We will talk about it later, come on. Let's get you to a chair. You fell back after we had arrived." He lifted her up and placed her in a near by chair. Palion was giving Alasse some medicine when Helios came up. "How is she Palion?" he asked. "She's resting now. We need to put her back in bed. She has no pain now and will sleep most of the night." "Good...Palion I need you to take a look at Drielanna, just to be on the safe side." "Yes my lord of course," replied Palion. Silvan and Pimli stayed with Alas, "Can you take her to her room? I believe Linala is there waiting. We sent someone to inform her about Alasse's attack," said Helios. Silvan looked over at Drielanna, "Is she going to be alright my lord?" "I believe so, I've asked Palion to look after her," replied Helios. Silvan stood up and lifted Alasse in his arms, "Goodnight Lord Helios. I hope you fell better Queen Drielanna." Silvan signaled for Pimli to come, "Goodnight to you all," said Pimli and they left. Helios watched as they left and turned back to Drielanna and Palion. Palion just handed her a phial when Helios sat down beside her, "How are you feeling my love?" Drielanna took in a deep breath, "Better now. Palion, thank you for your help." Palion stood and bowed, "If you need me for anything, just call. I'll leave you two to talk alone. Goodnight Queen Drielanna.Lord Helios." "Goodnight Palion," replied both Drielanna and Helios. They waited till he was gone to talk, "Well what did you see? I know you saw something, I know how you get when you're in those trances." Helios waited for her response. She looked at the worried look on his face, "Helios, what I saw.scared me to my very soul. When I touched her I was taken into her mind or the mind of someone.I don't know. There were these eyes Helios, eyes that were in the darkness.they were chasing me." "Chasing you?" Helios didn't understand. "Chasing and laughing at me.that laugh, I never want to hear that laugh again." Helios could see she was shaking in fear from the experience. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how.he felt so helpless. "Come on, let's get you into bed and let the medicine take affect." He helped her up and they walked to their room.  
Silvan had taken Alas back to her room; Linala was waiting for them at the door. "Poor girl, will she ever find peace anytime soon?" asked Pimli. Silvan placed a hand on his shoulder as they watched Linala cover Alasse with a blanket. "Hopefully soon my friend. Come let us leave them alone. Goodnight Linala," said Silvan. "Good night Prince Silvan.Master Pimli," replied Linala. Silvan looked at Alas and saw her resting peacefully and turned and left. "Goodnight Lady Linala," said Pimli. He walked over to the bed and whispered, "Goodnight Alasse." He sighed deeply and followed Silvan out. Linala closed the door behind them and walked back to Alas. She took her out of her dress and put her in a nightgown, "What happened Alas? You were fine before." Linala whispered. She placed her back in bed and left the room. On her way back to her room she ran into Palion. "How is she.still sleeping I hope?" asked Palion. "Yes, she's resting peacefully. I just hope she doesn't have another attack of pain," replied Linala. "Well the medicine I gave her should keep her asleep for most of the night. I had to give some to her majesty." "What happened to the queen Palion?" asked Linala. "I'm not sure.but I believe she had a vision, she saw something that scared her very much. When Lord Helios and I came onto the balcony we saw her touching the young girl in a trance. Then we called out to her to get her out of it but nothing worked till she broke off and fell back herself. Lord Helios caught her before she hit the floor." Linala stood there shocked. "All that from touching Alas?" whispered Linala. "What was that Linala?" asked Palion. "Oh.nothing, well I'm going to bed. Goodnight Palion." She turned and began to walk towards her room. "Good night my lady," replied Palion. He stood there and watched her go. Before she went in she looked back at him and smiled, then went in. He just stood there not moving from the spot. He began to get angry with himself, "Palion you idiot," he said to himself in a whisper. He turned and walked to his own quarters still mumbling to himself. Palion went in closing the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Why is it so hard for you to talk to her.. to really talk to her?" He took a deep sigh and stood up to get ready for bed.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
